


Sweet & Spicy

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Courtship, Devotion, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Fast Food, Fic Exchange, Fix-It, Flirting, Home, Nyx Ulric Lives, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Taken Off Guard By Small Displays Of Affection, hand holding, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Beneath the stars, in the hot, sticky city of Lestallum, Nyx and Lunafreya share Galahd fast food, and delightful comfort with one another.*Written for Minigame: Round 1 Exchange.*
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Sweet & Spicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



“Didn’t think you were a fan of garlic, Princess.”

“There’s much you don’t know about me, Glaive.”

Beneath the dazzling stars hanging over Lestallum, a haughty exchange between two melted into private smiles. Even among the locals bustling through the hot, sticky town, seeking social and pleasure, the Oracle and her Kingsglaive sat at an eatery, tucking into delicacies.

Spiced cuisine from the Galahd region, bringing Nyx Ulric and the proprietor much closer than he thought. He practically drooled when passing the sizzling stand.

How he missed his home, his found family.

Nevertheless, Nyx chuckled, his smile reaching his cheeky eyes as he waved the skewered meat on a stick around. “Maybe I wanna know about the lady behind the heels?”

“You are a forward one, Nyx Ulric,” Lunafreya asserted, unable to mask the smile of amusement. “Not that I’m exactly formal these days.”

Gesturing to her casual white clothing, the lasting grace of her lineage, the young lady blended in. To Nyx, she positively radiated. Compared to his own attire, ditching identifiable Insomnia Black with simplistic men’s wear, he felt bland.

However, every time, Lunafreya blessed him with a heavenly smile, the Kingsglaive felt like royalty ascended.

_ ‘Must be what that Noctis kid feels like.’  _ Enraptured by her ponytail of shining gold in the streetlights, her soft lips tucking into a piece of juicy meat, Nyx shuddered.  _ ‘She deserves to be happy.’ _

Suddenly, his mind tripped, drawn to a soft hand clasping his. A feathered squeeze against his rough calm sent his heart race soaring, and in the hectic night town of Lestallum, only the two of them seemed to exist.

“Perhaps you might like the pleasure of trying a Tenebrae treat?” Lunafreya’s smile beamed in the night. “Something to satisfy your sweet tooth?”

A playful intimacy twinkled in those sapphire blue eyes, reminding Nyx why he loved Lunafreya so dearly. She was not just the Oracle, but was a source of light to the Kingsglaive.

_ His _ Lunafreya.

The same Lunafreya that leapt from a helicopter, and took no nonsense from the Niflheim army. All Nyx hoped to give her was his protection, the chance to be herself without the restrictions of her destined role, and himself.

Bringing her slender hand to his lips, Nyx grinned. “If you’re offering, my Lady.”

Hand in hand, the Oracle and her Kingsglaive whisked themselves away into the shadows of Lestallum’s alleys. As she skipped ahead, Nyx let himself be carried with her, their laughter becoming one.

Arriving at the Leville plaza, under the spell of the acoustic band and the sparkling fountain, they found each other. An arm held Lunafreya close, her own hands secured around Nyx’s shoulders.

The two swayed with the music, lost in their own world. Even if they were torn apart from their homes, Lunafreya and Nyx knew that, together, they still had a home with each other.

And another glorious sunrise they were alive to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of the Minigame Exchange for Welsper. 
> 
> Got a few lovely prompts for this. I went with Banquet, but wrote it as the two at an eatery in Lestallum where Lunafreya is trying Galahd delicacies for the first time, and Nyx getting some home treats.
> 
> They’re still in the early days of being “something more,” so they’re Courting and Flirting here. I wanted to especially give Lunafreya a playful air, someone who - beyond her role as Oracle - is cheerful, mischievous, and is getting a chance to live for herself.
> 
> She even wins the award for most blatant innuendo Flirting. ❤️
> 
> Home ties into the subject of Galahd and Tenebrae cuisine, but that they can find home together, even on the road or simply with each other.
> 
> Their little touches, moments of happiness, felt like a beautiful touch to two characters that were robbed of longer time in canon, but get a second chance here.
> 
> Nyx gets to see another sunrise. 😭
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖🖤


End file.
